1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle maintenance identification apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a vehicle fluid drip mat for receiving and identifying the fluids drippings from a vehicle, the conditions of the tire tread, tire pressure and the identification of any foreign particulates or excessive emissions found in the exhaust.
2. Description of Prior Art
Oil absorbent mats have been designed for placement beneath a motor vehicle in order to absorb oil drippings. The most basic of these designs has been the drip pan which is simply a shallow pan placed beneath the vehicle to collect the dripping oil. These pans however must be periodically emptied and cleaned, an unpleasant and sometimes difficult task relating to internal combustion engines. A modification to this basic drip pan design has been the addition of an oil-absorbing layer to the drip pan or an oil-absorbing mat by itself, which absorbs the dripping oil. The oil-absorbing mat is typically made of a cellulois material. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,522 and 5,957,241, these devices may include a frame, which partially contains the oil within the oil-absorbing mat.
In these respects, the vehicle maintenance identification apparatus according to the present invention departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of identifying vehicle fluid drippings, tire tread depth, tire pressure, foreign particulate or excessive emissions from motor vehicles and the like.